


Colors in Stereo

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Communication, Developing Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: “Think you can handle it?” Taako had asked before they had left, fixing Kravitz’s collar, and Kravitz had scoffed and said: “Yes, of course.”But Taako had still looked worried, avoiding eye-contact, his hands brushing imaginary dust from Kravitz’s shoulders so he had leaned in to give the elf a quick kiss.Kravitz had tried for a comforting smile and Taako had pursed his lips, still unsure. “Promise?”“Promise,” Kravitz had said, like an idiot.





	Colors in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [taztaas](http://taztaas.tumblr.com), prompted by anonymous  
> Prompt: “You think you can handle it?”  
>   
> Title from Colors in Stereo by Moonlit Sailor.

“Think you can handle it?” Taako had asked before they had left, fixing Kravitz’s collar, and Kravitz had scoffed and said: “Yes, of course.”

But Taako had still looked worried, avoiding eye-contact, his hands brushing imaginary dust from Kravitz’s shoulders so he had leaned in to give the elf a quick kiss.

Kravitz had tried for a comforting smile and Taako had pursed his lips, still unsure. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Kravitz had said, like an idiot.

He definitely couldn’t handle it.

Which was why he was hiding in the men’s room at the moment, feeling trapped in his unnecessarily luxurious suit, made almost entirely of black velvet with a dark purple shirt underneath.

Taako had suggested the outfit for him and Kravitz had had no reason to resist. The shirt he hadn’t been so sure about until he had thrown the dressing room curtains aside and spread his arms in the universal gesture of _well, what do you think?_ and saw the flush darkening his beloved’s cheeks and the glint in his eye. Though it had been the small kiss, pressed to the corner of his mouth (suddenly, like Taako couldn’t help himself) that had really made him concede to the shirt.

They were currently at some gala, a fundraiser for something or other, with celebrities and canapés and everything extravagant. Though Taako was here just to schmooze; to advertise his school and the new correspondence course.

The music was nice, the wine was nice and the food was nice (though nowhere near what Taako made at home) but there were just _so many people._

Kravitz had been fine the first hour or so, letting Taako hang off his arm with a patient smile as Taako took great pleasure in scandalizing the good folk at the banquet with “Oh, I bought him the shirt, 500GP, a bit much for sure but doesn’t he look _darling_ in it?” and a pat to Kravitz’s chest. The rumor mill regarding Taako from TV and his mysterious arm candy that he was obviously sugaring was going to go absolutely berserk.

Kravitz had been feeling alright with a champagne flute in one hand and the other resting against Taako’s lower back where the fabric of the elf’s deep-blue, high collar top plunged low, stopping just above the waistband of his slim pants, velvety and black _(because we need to match, babe, natch!)_

He had watched Taako as he talked, gesturing wildly, the long, flowy, sheer and most definitely impractical sleeves of his shirt (enchanted to look like the night sky, with twinkling stars and shifting shades of blue) swishing as the elf waved his arms about. Kravitz had stared, almost shamelessly, but frankly, there had been nothing else in the banquet hall he would have rather looked at.

Taako had gone all out. In addition to his absurd (but highly fashionable, _a Taako_ _™_ _original!_ ) shirt he had changed his hair. An effortless application of magic had turned the wizard’s hair the color of rose-gold, the ends curling loosely just below his jaw, the color contrasting wonderfully with his freckled, caramel skin and the dark blue of his top.

Kravitz had persevered for a while, had stood there quietly, listening with a small smile and his posture growing increasingly rigid until he hadn’t been able to take it anymore and he had excused himself.

Kravitz got up from where he was seated on a wine-red lounge chair (he had long since stopped wondering why rich people insisted on having seating in their restrooms) and walked over to the row of sinks to take a look at himself in the mirror.

He tilted his head, considering. He didn’t look too bad, now that he’d taken a moment for himself. Kravitz straightened his cravat, took a deep breath and felt a little better for it. The room had been thankfully empty when he entered, and it had stayed that way. Kravitz congratulated himself on choosing the restroom furthest away from the buffet table.

Kravitz deemed himself feeling steady enough and was just about to leave when his boyfriend barged in, throwing the door open with enough force to make it slam against the wall in a way that was sure to dent the expensive looking dark oak paneling of the room.

“Oh, Taako,” Kravitz said happily, his smile fading into nothing as the saw the stormy expression on the elf’s face. “How did you find-”

“Locate creature,” Taako said curtly. “Come on, we’re leaving.” His tone left no room for argument so Kravitz let himself be pulled into the teleportation spell.

They appeared in the middle of their living room and Taako immediately took off without sparing Kravitz a glance, his shoulders set and heeled boots stomping as he walked away.

Kravitz blinked, then went after the elf without even thinking about it. Taako threw his small bag carelessly on the floor, his ever-present hat and numerous rings following it, leaving Kravitz to step over them all as he trailed him. Taako was obviously angry but Kravitz couldn’t fathom why.

“Babe,” he started, then ducked to avoid the pair of earrings Taako chucked over his shoulder. “Taako, what’s wrong?”

“Like you don’t fuckin’ know,” he hissed and Kravitz was surprised by the acid in his tone.

“Taako, I don’t- why are you upset?”

“Why- why am I _upset?_ ” Taako asked incredulously, stopping mid-stride and whirling around to face Kravitz. “Maybe because- cos’ my boyfriend fucking disappeared and then- and then I find him having a fuckin’ panic attack in the bathroom?!”

“I wasn’t-”

“You really think that- think I care more about uh- about appearances or some shit, like- like reputation or whatever, more than you?”

Kravitz didn’t know what to say to that and was quiet for a moment too long.

“You do, huh,” Taako said tonelessly, hands fisting at his sides. “Thanks a lot, babe.”

“Taako-”

“Nope,” Taako said, turning back around and heading towards the bedroom.

“Taako!” Kravitz growled, growing frustrated. “Will you let me speak?!”

Taako didn’t dignify him with a response, didn’t even spare him a glance before he slammed the door and barricaded himself in the master bedroom. Kravitz knew better than to follow. The situation had gotten ridiculously out of hand and he’d prefer it wouldn’t escalate further. Taako was nothing if not capable of holding a grudge.

Kravitz figured it was best to leave the elf alone until he calmed down a bit. It didn’t mean he was happy about it though. He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax despite his frustration.

It was no use hanging around the house when Taako was being unreasonable like this. The mere thought of walking around on eggshells until Taako decided to show his face again filled him with distaste. He summoned his scythe, tore a rift into the air and stepped through it. There was always paperwork to be done over at the Stockade.

Eventually, Kravitz returned home. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; time got kind of wonky when you were hopping planes but he had managed to work through a decent amount of scrolls that needed looking over so it must’ve been a couple of hours or so, if not more.

Unsure of what Taako’s mood was, he didn’t dare to portal his way inside the house, opting instead to appear on the back porch. Kravitz stepped out of the rift and opened the door to find the kitchen dark and empty, a bad sign since Taako often worked through his funks by busying himself in the kitchen to take his mind off things, to have some distance between him and the emotions he was sorting through. Not the best of coping mechanisms, but it seemed to work for the elf so Kravitz was content to leave him be.

Letting himself further into the house, Kravitz’s ears picked up the muffled sound of fantasy television and he sighed in relief. At least Taako had left the bedroom instead of staying in and avoiding confrontation.

Kravitz found Taako curled up on the couch, bundled up in a quilt, a wine bottle and an empty glass on the coffee table in front of him. His hair was back to its usual style, long and blond but hanging limp and looking more yellow than platinum. The elf looked like the epitome of dejection.

Taako didn’t acknowledge his presence, didn’t turn to look at him but in the glare of the TV, Kravitz could see the carefully constructed mask of indifference on his face. And despite the low light, Kraviz saw the hastily scrubbed traces of mascara on his boyfriend’s cheeks and heard the subtle tremor in his voice when he said: “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kravitz dismissed his scythe and made his way over to the couch, dropping down onto it but keeping a reasonable distance between him and Taako just in case. He seemed to be in a fragile mood and Kravitz didn’t want to upset the relative peace of the room even though something was obviously churning beneath the surface.

Taako still wouldn’t look at him so Kravitz leaned forward, set his elbows on his knees and resigned himself to staring mindlessly at the TV until something would happen. Good or bad, he wasn’t sure but he made a conscious decision to relax his fingers where they were pressing into his palms. He was going to stay calm this time.

They sat quietly for a few moments, both resolutely keeping their attention on the screen in front of them until Taako cleared his throat.

“I thought-” his voice cracked and he paused. “Thought you left,” Taako said quietly.

“I figured I’d get some work done, since-” Kravitz said as he turned to look at Taako only to find him still avoiding the reaper’s gaze and biting down hard on his bottom lip. Realization dawned on Kravitz, he felt it like a weight dropped into his stomach.

“Taako,” he said, louder than he meant to and the elf flinched imperceptibly. “Don’t tell me you thought- that I actually _left?_ Because we had a fight?”

Taako still wouldn’t meet his eyes but the way too nonchalant shrug of his shoulders told Kravitz everything he needed to know. He sighed and buried his face in his palms, exasperated. He took a moment to collect himself, to breathe a few breaths that he didn’t need.

“Babe,” he said into his hands before he lifted his head and looked at Taako who was nervously twisting the quilt in his fingers. Their eyes met only for a fraction of a second before Taako looked away but Kravitz felt emboldened, a tired smile quirking his lips. He reached a hand out to his boyfriend, palm up, inviting. Taako glanced at it, then looked away again but he let go of the fabric he was fidgeting with and grabbed the offered hand slowly, carefully, dreading the worst as he was wont to do.

Kravitz gave his fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I already told you, on the day the world was ending,” he said, looking down at their joined hands, brushing his thumb over Taako’s nails. The blue, glittering polish looked like it had been to hell and back since he last saw it properly, back when Taako’s hand had been resting over his arm at the party.

“I love you, you idiot wizard,” Kravitz said fondly, “and nothing’s going to change that.”

He looked up and saw Taako looking at him. His ears were tilted down and back and there was a not-so-subtle quiver to his bottom lip but he didn’t look away this time. He entwined their fingers, holding Kravitz’s gaze.

“Okay,” Taako eventually croaked. Kravitz smiled and let go of Taako’s hand to open his arms to Taako who was very much looking like he wanted to be held. The elf immediately slumped into Kravitz’s arms and against his chest, his arms winding their way around the reaper’s waist.

“Sorry for overreacting,” he mumbled into Kravitz’s shirt, the very same purple one he had worn to the party.

“I’m sorry too,” Kravitz said into Taako’s hair.

“You can change your mind, you know,” Taako said, wiggling around until he ended up with his head on Kravitz’s collarbone, the crown of his head just below Kravitz’s chin. He was hiding and they both knew it, but at least he was talking so it was more than fine with Kravitz.

“You can tell me, I mean, if you're not fine I _want_ you to tell me.” Taako’s voice was unexpectedly shaky, raw with emotion and Kravitz had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself together before he could reply. He never knew he could love someone this much.

“I promise to tell you next time if it gets too much.”

Taako hummed sleepily in response, leaning more heavily on Kravitz who realized that he was feeling very drained himself. “Sweetie,” he said, shaking Taako’s shoulder lightly.

“Mmh?”

“You’re gonna get a crick in your neck if you sleep like this. Want me to carry you to the bedroom?”

“Taako’s good.”

Kravitz huffed a laugh, “You will regret this, come morning.”

“Sure,” Taako said, already half-asleep and waved a hand at the TV to turn it off. The room was plunged into darkness and Kravitz found his eyelids growing heavy. Sleep did sound very good right now. He managed to lay down on the couch without letting go of Taako, which took some maneuvering. They ended up laying next to each other, legs tangled together and chests pressed close due to the narrow space.

Kravitz was quickly lulled to sleep by the feeling of Taako’s soft breaths puffing against his neck but he was still awake enough to hear the quiet _love you_ whispered into the night.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a giveaway of the TAZ graphic novel over at my tumblr, you can enter if you're a follower! I will ship anywhere and the giveaway is open until the 13th of August, 2018. Take part by reblogging this post: <https://taztaas.tumblr.com/post/176626526397/giveaway-time>


End file.
